


It Wasn't Her Fault

by MiraculousStuff



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s01 Volpina Spoilers, Gen, Lila Rossi Appreciation Week, Mentioned Volpina, No Spoilers, Post-Episode: s01 Volpina, Pre-Catalyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousStuff/pseuds/MiraculousStuff
Summary: It wasn't Lila's fault she was like this.Or was it?





	It Wasn't Her Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school back in May, so I decided to put it up now since I'm on my school computer. This may be non-canon complaint, since I wrote this months before Catalyst came out. Enjoy!

It wasn’t her fault. 

 

That’s what Lila Rossi thought of everything. It wasn’t her fault she had a miserable life in reality and had to lie to gain friends. Her real life was dull, and her fantasies helped her have hope. So, every new school she went to, she lied that her fantasies were real so she could gain friends. At her newest school in Paris, where she would be staying until August, she didn’t like it at all. She lied her usual lies- that she met a prince, that she knew people in Hollywood, that she was a descendant of a superhero, that Jagged Stone wrote a song about her. Her lies got her into the heart of the most popular boy in the ninth grade, Adrien Agreste.

 

Well, for a couple hours at least. As Lila showed Adrien her fake superhero necklace, Ladybug- yes, THE Ladybug, came up to Lila and shut her lie about her down. Then, Adrien ditched her. Lila was very mad, but all she could remember that happened afterward was that she threw her purse on a Ladybug poster, cried, and the rest was a blur. All she could remember after that was being on top of the Eiffel Tower with Ladybug apologizing. Lila was still mad and said, “Forget it, we’ll never be friends.”

 

After, she was exactly out of the loop on everything. In class, she mostly kept to herself, dreaming of better days- or better yet, finally returning to Italy.  _ Home sweet home, unlike Paris. They see me as trash, anyway.  _

 

Maybe she could find a friend somewhere… nah, it was impossible. Everyone knew what happened between her and Ladybug, anyway.


End file.
